


This Love (Is Ours)

by seekrest



Series: The Secret Sessions [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Michelle misses him, Peter is gone a lot, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: She can see the text bubbles type, stop - then resume again, rolling her eyes at how much effort Peter was putting in to making some awful joke.Michelle sighed, not even bothering to think of a snarky response.Miss you.She did. Viscerally, almost achingly - never really sleeping well when he wasn’t snoring beside her. He replies back so quickly, she knows he feels it too.Miss you more.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: The Secret Sessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537501
Comments: 39
Kudos: 239





	This Love (Is Ours)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve spent the past few weeks working on a [ College AU ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493087) inspired by _Lover_ and then realized, there a lot of songs that fit these two idiots perfectly? I love them?? Can’t stop thinking about THEM!??
> 
> So here’s a new series - stories all about my favorite idiots in love, inspired by Taylor Swift’s discography. 
> 
> Song inspo: Ours, _Speak Now_ (2010)

“Jones, you got that copy for me?” 

Michelle glances up, seeing Johnson’s tense look. She sighs, rifling through the papers on her desk. No one bothered with paper copies except for Johnson, something Michelle figured he did on purpose just to annoy her. 

“Got it right here.” She replies, finding the manila folder that Johnson had specifically given her for this reason - watching in thinly veiled amusement as he looked over it, clearly upset that he hadn’t been able to put one over on her. 

Michelle didn’t care much about the gig, it was just something to bide her time until law school. But she did get a smug satisfaction in wiping the grin off Johnson’s face anytime he tried to make her life miserable. 

Small joys maybe, but Michelle took them - it gave her something to do. 

Johnson huffs in response, not even thanking her for answering his request so quickly before stalking off - no doubt looking for some other intern to harass. 

“You’re welcome.” Michelle mutters under her breath, going back to her laptop only to see the text notification pop up - her stomach doing a flip and her face breaking out into a smile at seeing who it was from. 

**Peter**: How’s work?

Michelle’s fingers hover over the keyboard, doing the mental math to figure out what time it was for him. Last he told her - of what little he actually could - he’d been in Budapest, making some kind of off-hand joke about Black Widow that Michelle hadn’t really understood. By her count, it was roughly around ten pm - Peter probably texting in the middle of a stakeout or holed up in whatever hotel they were staying in. 

Michelle really didn’t know what exactly the Avengers got up to when Peter was enlisted to help and as much as she loved Peter, she really didn’t care.

About the world? The big problems? Sure. She didn’t just didn’t care about the Avengers and the shit they found themselves in, not nearly as much as her boss or half the people in the office. 

Her only concern was about Peter, hoping he was okay. He didn’t get to talk to her often when he was on a mission and from the little text bubbles that show up on her laptop, she can see that he’s doing just fine. 

**MJ**: Fine, Johnson’s being a dick but what else is new. How about you? 

**Peter**: Bored. Well, as bored as you can be doing a high-risk stake out and getting death glares from Sam. He’s cranky when he’s hungry. 

Michelle smirks, typing a response. 

**MJ**: Tell Sam to eat a seed or something, isn’t that what birds do? Do you even need to pay attention to these things? It’s not like you’re doing anything super important, right?

Peter’s reply is quick, Michelle barely being able to hold back her laugh.

**Peter**: If I was a less confident person, I’d say you were calling me useless.

**MJ**: I’m not saying you’re useless, I’m saying that you’re comedic relief. Fess up Pete, they only keep you around for your bad jokes. 

She can see the text bubbles type, stop - then resume again, rolling her eyes at how much effort Peter was putting in to making some awful joke. 

Only for her to stop when she sees his response, the smile on her face getting wider. 

**Peter**: Nah, we all know that’s why you do ;)

Michelle sighed, not even bothering to think of a snarky response.

**MJ**: Miss you. 

She did. Viscerally, almost achingly - never really sleeping well when he wasn’t snoring beside her. He replies back so quickly, she knows he feels it too.

**Peter**: Miss you more. 

* * *

He’d been gone for a month, the longest time apart since they’d moved in together. Michelle always knew that Peter planned on working full-time with the Avengers when he graduated from college, even if she tried - and failed - to get him to consider doing something else. 

After his identity was revealed, it felt like there would never be a chance for Peter to ever get a sense of normalcy again - something Michelle wondered what the hell Peter did in a past life for the universe to be so set against him. 

But now, almost six years later and it was like no one cared. 

People did, clearly - even if no one had really believed Mysterio’s claims. Peter had always been a popular figure in New York and when his identity was outed, it seemed that the love for Spider-Man only increased. 

Michelle can still remember the outcry from people on the internet after the mayor suggested that Peter should be arrested for his supposed crimes, the swift rebuttal from Pepper and her team of lawyers that had absolved him from any wrongdoing.

At the time, people learning that their beloved hero was actually a sixteen-year old kid seemed to have the opposite effect that Mysterio had intended - people coming out in droves to support Peter when the mayor had asked him to turn himself in, all wearing various types of Spider-Man costumes - yelling that if they arrested Peter, they had to arrest them too.

Because he was _their_ hero.

Their friendly _neighborhood_ Spider-Man. Even if Peter’s antics took him far beyond the boroughs of New York, he seemed to be forever tied to the city that he loved and that loved him. 

It was nice, in a way that Michelle could really appreciate now - years after the dust had settled. Only tourists asked him for pictures now or bothered him on the street, the rest of New York taking the same approach to him that they did for every other celebrity they saw on the street - complete and utter indifference.

It was only when Peter was in the mask, swinging around the city that people really paid attention. There were still people who went after him, still issues where Peter or Michelle would be put in some kind of danger. But even if Peter’s identity was out there, he still created a life of his own. 

A life that Michelle was glad she got to share with him. 

Going to college in the city, moving into a crappy first apartment - Michelle smiled at the memories of those first few years after high school, figuring out how to make a life with each other when they were still figuring out each other and themselves. 

It had been rough at times, transitioning a relationship from high school to college - one that couples with far less stress in their lives hadn’t been able to recover from. 

But now, two years out of college - opening the door to their shared apartment, a larger and less crappy one thanks to their combined paychecks - Michelle figured that all the struggle had only made them stronger. 

“Hey Holt.” Michelle says, nodding to their succulent on the counter. It was ridiculous, talking to it - something Peter insisted that they do even if she had initially refused.

But when Peter was gone, talking to Holt made her feel less alone. Like she wasn’t still desperately missing him, wondering if he was okay. 

Like he was right there with her, making some snarky remark as she came home. 

“You think I should try and make pasta tonight or just order something in?”

Holt - being a succulent - doesn’t answer, but Michelle nods her head as if he had anyway. 

“You’re right. Almost burned the place down last time. Postmates it is.” She smiles, putting her keys on the hook designated for hers, looking almost wistfully at the hook right next to it - Peter’s - wishing it wasn’t empty. 

Peter wasn’t due to come back for another three weeks, maybe longer - telling her the last time they video chatted that they were on some kind of undercover mission. 

She could’ve pressed for details, knowing Peter would’ve shared what he could - but she didn’t, always more concerned about him and how he was doing. 

Michelle knew that Peter had a lot of people to talk to about what they did, thanking Pepper on more than one occasion for finding him a therapist who was discreet to help him deal with the trauma he’d faced. But as Michelle unlocks her phone, hovering over the app that would bring her something to eat - she thinks about how much she misses him and how much she misses being able to be there for him. 

Michelle wasn’t a counselor, nor would she ever try and think anything she could say could take the place of the wisdom of a licensed professional. But there was something Michelle enjoyed in being able to be there for Peter, something that made her feel as if she was being helpful to him. 

But since she couldn’t - not now - Michelle just opened up the app, scanning for options for dinner.

“What do you think then, Holt? Chinese? Thai?”

…

“You’re right. Enchiladas it is.”

* * *

Michelle taps her foot against her chair, listening to Johnson drone on in some meeting that she had somehow been roped into. She glances out the window, sighing as she looked out to the city skyline. 

It had been a few days since she had heard from Peter, he’d warned her that whatever they were doing was… dangerous. He’d been tense when they’d talked, Michelle getting the sense that whatever it was - it was weighing heavily on him, in a way that made her wish she could reach through the screen and comfort him - could hold him in her arms and just be there with him.

But she couldn’t - Peter off on the other side of the world and Michelle, stuck in the city - listening to Johnson rant about something that she’d stopped paying attention to the minute he’d opened his mouth.

Michelle starts to daydream about swinging through the city when Peter came back, something she’d hated when she was younger but had grown to tolerate - especially once they arrived at whatever destination Peter had surprised her with, thinking back to their quiet dates in college - swinging her to the top of a skyscraper, eating Chinese as they watched the sunset over the city. 

Michelle starts to get lost in the memory until she hears her name being called, getting the distinct impression that it wasn’t the first time she’d been called - something that’s confirmed when she sees the annoyed look on Johnson’s face.

“Are we not exciting enough for you, Michelle? Too busy thinking of your little superhero boyfriend?” 

Michelle could barely hold in the eye roll, hearing the snickers of her co-workers. 

One of the only downsides of Peter’s identity being revealed was her own status as his girlfriend being outed - something that bothered her only in so much as she hated being the center of attention. Michelle had spent the better half of sixteen years fading into the background, watching and observing people without anyone looking back at her. 

Then her boyfriend - something they hadn’t even officially discussed at the time - was national news, and it was as if Michelle’s life was under the bubble too. 

Just like with Peter, it wasn’t so bad now - though Johnson, an asshole, knew it was just the thing to say to push her buttons. 

“You mean the one who saved your ass last month from falling into that sinkhole? That superhero boyfriend?” Michelle replies, hedging her bets - knowing she was pushing how sarcastic she could be with someone who was objectively her boss, even if Michelle wondered if dealing with his bullshit was worth it. 

It wasn’t like she intended on going into journalism again after law school, the acceptance letter still sitting on their coffee table. Michelle wasn’t interested in burning bridges but as the smirk on Johnson’s face falls, Michelle’s own grin forming - she wondered if maybe this time it would be worth it.

Peter, if he was there - would be the voice of reason. Would say that she shouldn’t have to deal with his bullshit but should - ironically - keep his mouth shut.

But Peter _wasn’t_ there and Michelle was feeling more sarcastic than usual, a combination of missing him and wanting to make Johnson squirm in embarrassment.

Petty? Maybe. But Michelle couldn’t bring herself to care.

Johnson recovers, sniffing before saying, “Yeah whatever, just— pay attention. We need all hands on deck for this next piece.” 

Michelle feigns interest for as much time as she needs for Johnson to stop staring at her, only to glance right back out the window - sighing.

Johnson was an asshole, but he wasn’t wrong. 

The Bugle wasn’t exciting, not enough to keep her attention for long. 

Not when she thinking about Peter and how much she missed him. 

* * *

“Hey Holt.” Michelle says, locking the door behind her again. It’d been an uneventful day, Johnson leaving her relatively alone after her remark in the conference room last week. 

The chilly November air signaled that winter was coming, something that made Michelle make a mental note to figure out what was wrong with their water heater before Peter came back - knowing how much his body chemistry freaked out at the slightest chill. 

He’d complained once that he felt useless around the apartment, how Michelle managed to fix anything before he had the chance to.

“It’s not the fifties, Pete, I don’t need to wait around like a little housewife for you to come home and fix things.” She’d said, rolling her eyes as she wiped her hands on her jeans - sitting up from under the garbage disposal.

“I’m not saying that, I’m saying you shouldn’t feel like you have to do all of this—“

“I’m home, you’re not. I got it, Pete.” Michelle had cut him off, seeing how his face fell. 

He hated being away from her too, maybe even more so for as much as he said it. But then his face changed, getting a look in his eye that made Michelle tilt her head.

“What?” 

“Not that you’d ever stay home in any universe but… wife? I kind of like the sound of that.”

It was a conversation they’d had before, but the memory of that - and the reminder of how much she missed him - made Michelle’s heart constrict, putting her purse down. 

Holt doesn’t answer - as he never does - but Michelle does a double take anyway when she puts her key up, her heart skipping a beat when she looks and sees that the usually empty key hook isn’t.

“Peter?” 

She turns around, only to see him right there in front of her - smile wide and eyes bright, gazing back at her. 

Michelle didn’t know how the hell he got the jump on her - spider powers or not, Michelle was observant dammit - but she was too happy to care, throwing her arms around him as he laughed, bringing her closer. 

“You’re home.” Michelle whispered into his neck, feeling his grip on her tighten.

“I’m home.” He muttered back, feeling him start to leave kisses on her shoulder, his hands starting to gently caress her back - Michelle leaning back to look him in the eyes once more, getting the feeling that home to him wasn’t the apartment, but being back in her arms.

Peter looked tired, the bags under his eyes deep and the exhaustion in them making Michelle consider sending him straight to bed. 

That’s exactly where she intended to take him, even if sleeping was somewhere low on the agenda - seeing the familiar look in his eyes, a look that stirs something in her gut.

But for now, Michelle was content just to look at him, the smile on her face widening as she said, “I missed you.” 

“Missed you more.” He replied, eyes half-lidded as he brought her in closer, bringing one hand to her cheek as he kissed her - gently but with the certainty that only came from loving someone as long as he did - a feeling of truly coming home. 

Michelle feels as if she’s finally come back to life, getting the sense from the movement of Peter’s lips that he’s feeling the same - an electricity between them that sends a shiver down her spine. But before she can move further, Peter breaks the kiss - running his thumb across her cheek. 

“So you talk to Holt now, huh?”

Michelle rolls her eyes, shoving him slightly even as Peter playfully lets himself be moved - Michelle knowing that her half-hearted push back would feel like nothing to him. 

“Shut up.” 

“I told you talking to him was a good idea.” 

“_Shut up_.” Michelle says it softer this time, Peter just smiling in return as he brings his lips back to hers. Michelle lets Peter lift her up as her legs wrap around his waist - laughing as he walked them back to the bedroom. 

Michelle would have to talk to him later about what brought him home so soon, ask him more about what caused him to have that look of exhaustion in his eyes. But as he laid her down gently on the bed, leaving a trail of soft kisses down her neck, Michelle sighed - leaving it for another time. 

Peter was back. 

Peter was _home_. 

And Michelle planned to show him how much she had missed him.   
  


* * *

_Don’t you worry your pretty little mind._

_People throw rocks at things that shine._

_And life makes love look hard.  
_

_The stakes are high, the waters rough_

_But this love is ours. _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Can't Wait to Be Your Number One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413005) by [spideysmjs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysmjs/pseuds/spideysmjs)


End file.
